My Little cat
by Adeloshe
Summary: Quatre ans qu'ils sont en couple et l'amour est à leur porté. Lors d'une sortie pour batailler avec les titans, Eren oublie les règles de Levi qu'il devait respecter...


**Titre : My Little Cat (Eren x Levi)**

 **Les personnages de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout revient à Hajime Isayama (merci d'avoir crée un si magnifique chef d'oeuvre !)**

 **Rated : M : réservé à un public averti.**

 **PS : BDSM inclus donc il ne s'agit pas que d'une relation vanille, si vous n'aimez pas ceci, passez votre chemin ^^**

 **Si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin. Il s'agit d'une relation boyxboy et ça ne sera pas le seul écrit que je ferais.**

* * *

 **My Little Cat  
**

Quatre ans. Oui, quatre ans pour deux jeunes hommes aux caractères totalement opposés. Le chaud et le froid. La lune et le soleil. Ces deux protagonistes enfin en couple. Le pauvre petit Eren s'était enfin permis de lui avouer ses sentiments avec le plus grand courage qu'il avait. Même courage de tenter de battre un titan. Du côté de Levi, il ne s'y était jamais attendu. Honnêtement, qui aurait eu le culot d'aller lui dire « Levi, je t'aime » ? Et bien, ce fut Eren.

Ce Levi, le caporal en personne a pris des semaines pour s'en remettre. Il ne se serait jamais habitué à une relation amoureuse et voilà ainsi donc, Levi avec Eren, deux hommes en couple, en plein amour. Même si Levi ne le montrait pas assez souvent, Eren savait bien que ce dernier était également tombé amoureux sans qu'il le sache.

 _Quel idiot_ , pensait Eren. C'est clair que tout ceci restait secret pour les autres.

En effet, personne n'était au courant de leur relation, sauf Mikasa et Armin. Ses complices de combat, ses meilleurs amis, ses frères et sœurs. Bien sûr, Mikasa ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais Armin le savait. Il connaissait les sentiments de Eren envers le caporal. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Il en bavait presque à la vue de son corps musclé et de sa peau satinée. Il voulait tant sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Effectivement, Armin le savait très bien, il en souriait même.

Après la reprise du mur de Maria, Eren s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus revoir Levi pendant un moment. Ce dernier, étant devenu faible à cause de sa crise pendant un combat, s'était réfugié dans les murs Sina afin de se reposer. Il avait mal, il était devenu sensible. Chaque contraction de ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Eren avait enfin pu décider de s'occuper de lui pendant un moment après ses combats très furtifs. Tous les jours, il allait lui rendre visite chez lui et étrangement, ça plaisait à Levi qui commençait à percevoir que ses sentiments se développaient.

Souvent, il rejetait Eren, voulant éviter sa présence, voulant aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait sincèrement de lui. Il était perdu, le pauvre. On ne pouvait rien faire. Il rejetait tous le monde, même ses supérieurs. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, dans son bureau. Il évitait TOUT. Jusqu'au jour où Eren avait craqué.

Il avait défoncé la porte de la chambre de Levi, avec sa force de Titan sous forme humaine. Voyant son corps en boule, il avait senti un violent pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher de lui et il était resté sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que Eren lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

 _ **Eren**_

C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort. Cet amour que Levi et moi partageons n'a rien à voir avec les amours d'adolescents. Là, c'est vraiment différent. J'ai l'impression de revivre, d'être devenu plus fort qu'avant, de ne plus avoir le sentiment de m'énerver pour rien. Je me sens plus calme que l'habitude. Dès que je vois un titan, je m'efforce de rester calme et je les combats sans répit.

En parlant de titans, ça fait presque un an que nous n'en voyons plus devant le mur de Maria. Tout est calme et ça nous plaît. Nous continuons tout de même notre avancée pour tenter de libérer tous les murs mais encore faut-il trouver le titan bestial qui nous ronge l'esprit !

Assis en tailleur sur les hauteurs du mur de Maria, je contemple le paysage qui s'étend devant nous. Le soleil tape fort, et le vent chaud caresse notre peau. C'est tellement apaisant que j'en ferme les yeux.

Un visage apparaît dans mon esprit. Ma mère. Je me souviens de chaque détail, du moindre moment lorsqu'elle s'est fait mangé par cette horreur. Si je n'avais pas fait le con, j'aurais pu rester avec elle. Si je ne m'étais pas enfui… Des larmes refoulent au coin de mes yeux. J'inspire profondément pour éviter qu'elles coulent sur tout le long de mes joues. _Je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible_ …

\- **Eren ? Tout va bien ?**

J'ouvre mes yeux, tentant de refouler mes larmes. Je croise ceux de mon amant, Levi, qui se baisse à mon niveau en s'accroupissant. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains.

\- **Arrête de penser**.

Il est peut-être abrupte mais je sais qu'il est tendre. Enfin, tendre… Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après m'être transformé en titan pour la seconde fois dans le but de remettre un gros rocher sur un mur. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

\- **Pardon, je pensais juste à ma mère**.

\- **Oui, c'est pour cela que je te conseille d'arrêter de penser et de te concentrer sur ta tâche**.

\- **Il n'y a personne, Levi…** dis-je à vois basse, **c'est le calme plat depuis un an**.

Il se retourne pour vérifier les alentours et revient sur moi. Il est vraiment beau malgré ses cernes rongés par la fatigue. Celui-là, il ne dort que trois heures par nuit. Souvent, je le sermonne pour ça.

\- **C'est pour cela qu'il faut surveiller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de soucis pendant un an qu'il ne faut pas y faire attention. Souviens-toi de l'autre fois lorsque le titan colossal s'est montré pour foutre son pied à l'entrée de ton mur. Ces salopards, tch…**

Levi a tellement l'air en colère que l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras me submerge. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Levi reste bouche bée un moment mais obtempère en posant ses mains sur mes joues pour approfondir le baiser. J'en ai le tournis à force de l'embrasser ainsi sans le prévenir mais d'après Levi, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Le sang me monte à la tête, je m'accroche plus à lui. J'ai déjà envie qu'il me prenne ici, qu'il me possède de tout son être, de tout son cœur. Je me souviens de nombreux jaloux qui se sont prosternés à ses pieds pour me le prendre mais jamais il n'a accepté. Il m'a moi, et c'est déjà assez pour lui. Il m'aime, je le sais, il me l'a dit au moins plusieurs fois pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

\- **Allez, Eren...stop…** , murmure-t-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Le pauvre, il ne peut pas être plus fort que moi, personne ne peut comparer ma force de titan à celle d'un humain. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est lui qui est au-dessus de moi, le beau salaud…

\- **Caporal !** s'écrie un soldat, **c'est l'heure**.

\- **Oui, une seconde !**

Je recule, rouge pivoine, embarrassé qu'on nous voit ainsi. Cela fait depuis quelques semaines que tout le monde est désormais au courant de notre relation mais je ne suis toujours pas habitué au fait de nous montrer au public. Autant dire que pour lui, ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid.

\- **Bon, Eren, on y va** , dit Levi qui se lève en me prenant avec lui.

\- **Heu, oui**.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se dirige vers en bas grâce à son équipement. J'en fais de même. J'ai tout d'un coup une mauvaise pressentiment. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave une fois qu'on sera dehors.

\- **Eren, non !**

En effet, j'ai fait le pire choix possible. Entre rester calme et continuer le combat contre les titans, soit me transformer tel quel et combattre celui a qui commis le délit le plus cruel qui soit. Ou plutôt, celui-ci qui ressemble à celui que j'ai ordonné aux titans de tuer. Le titan qui a tué ma mère.

- **Eren, tu reviens ici tout de suite !** s'écrie Levi. **Putain, je vais t'en faire de la chaire à pâté ce soir, tu vas voir, espèce de bâtard arrogant !**

J'ignore les insultes et les menaces de Levi et court après celui dont j'ai le plus envie de tuer. Ma colère m'a littéralement aveuglé. Je suis en proie de chasse, l'envie de meurtre me submerge autant que j'ai envie de me faire baiser par ce con qui court à cheval derrière moi, m'insultant de tous les noms.

Malgré la pointe de culpabilité qui grimpe en moi, mon corps se décide tout seul à se battre contre le titan. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me ressasser les souvenirs affreux de lorsque j'étais jeune. La vue de ma mère se faire manger par un titan me donne une colère noire impossible à gérer.

Si elle savait à quel point elle me manque.

Avant que je puisse envoyer un uppercut au titan, quelqu'un d'autre vole au-dessus de sa nuque et utilise sa lame avec force sur celui-ci. Je m'arrête aussitôt, prise d'une rage.

Je ne peux que reconnaître les mouvements corporels qu'a fait l'homme : Levi. L'un des plus forts des combattants.

« - **_Levi ! Merde, alors..._** »

- **Eren, maintenant, tu te calmes ! Il est mort !** me hurle-t-il.

Je bloque. Il me fait un peu peur tout d'un coup. D'habitude si calme, son front est violemment plissé à cause de ses sourcils très profondément creusés. Je baisse la tête, prise d'une grande culpabilité.

Il a raison sur un point. Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère de cette manière, j'aurais simplement dû rester à cavaler à ses côtés, à contrôler ma colère, et à le laisser faire pour ensuite l'applaudir mentalement. Ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Comme un idiot, je me suis transformé en un putain de titan.

Et je sais très bien comment ça va se finir.

\- **Maintenant, tu reviens à ta position initiale ! Ou je te jure que tu ne pourras plus mettre ton cul sur une chaise pendant des jours !**

Et merde.

\- **Mais t'es con** , ricane Jean à mes côtés.

\- **Ferme-là. Je me suis énervé, ça arrive non ?**

\- **Tu aurais pu avoir des conséquences Eren** , me sermonne Mikasa.

\- **Oh, ça va Mikasa, tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache. Ce n'est pas toi qui a ce foutu pouvoir de se transformer en titan**.

A l'heure du dîner, j'ai raconté à mes amis comment s'est passé l'après-midi avec Levi. Comme toujours, Mikasa se comporte comme ma propre mère, ce qui m'irrite et amuse Jean qui l'aime particulièrement. De la part d'Armin, il me conseille des moyens de me calmer pour empêcher le monstre de sortir en moi.

Armin, je lui dois beaucoup. Je sais qu'il est de nature calme et qu'il fait tout son possible pour m'aider. Il me donne quelques fois des cours pour apprendre à me contrôler même si ce n'est pas aussi simple que je l'espérais. Malgré tout ça, nous continuons à nous fréquenter autant qu'on le peut. Il est surtout très occupé avec le bataillon d'exploration.

\- **Levi ne t'a toujours pas reparlé depuis ?** demande Armin en chuchotant à mes côtés.

\- **Non. Il est resté cloîtré dans son bureau, la porte bien fermé à clé. Je vais peut-être éviter de l'enfoncer si je voudrais le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.**

\- **Ça va passer…**

\- L **a dernière fois qu'on s'est embrouillés, c'était parce qu'il m'a surpris en train de picoler avec la folle à lunettes.**

Jean éclate de rire, le bras cachant ses yeux. Putain, il m'énerve à rire, lui…

\- **Sérieusement, t'as picolé ? C'est pas ton genre Eren !**

Jean me donne un coup sur le bras.

\- **Roh, ça va… C'est surtout l'autre qui m'y a obligé. Pour voir si mon corps de titan résiste à l'alcool.**

- **C'est stupide** , grommelle Mikasa.

\- **Au final, ce n'était pas si mauvais** , réclame-je.

Je reçois un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Mikasa qui me lance un regard noir.

Décidément, je ne reçois que des coups aujourd'hui.

Je me sens fatigué. Très fatigué après ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors des murs avec Levi. Après le dîner, je me suis convié pour rejoindre ma chambre qui se trouve à quelques portes de celle de Levi.

Je me demande s'il est toujours en colère. Je ressens un pincement au cœur, comme si on me l'écrasait et contourne un autre couloir. J'arrive devant ma chambre et m'apprête à ouvrir la poignée jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine m'interpelle.

\- **Eren…**

Il s'agit d'Erwin, posté à quelques mètres de moi. Il a toujours la mine douce et protecteur mais cette fois-ci, elle semble sombre comme s'il était triste.

\- **Oh, bonsoir monsieur**.

\- **Levi souhaite te voir immédiatement**.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon cœur se remet à battre à mille à l'heure.

\- **Tout de suite?** murmuré-je avec méfiance.

\- O **ui, c'est un ordre aussi**.

Erwin s'en va en contournant vers le couloir à gauche. Je reste figé devant ma porte, à tenter de rassembler toutes les idées dissipées depuis.

La question se pose. Il veut me voir pour quelle raison, au fait ? Je me souviens de ses paroles lorsqu'il m'a prévenu que je ne poserais pas mon cul sur une chaise pendant plusieurs jours. Mon sang se glace. Ne me dites pas qu'il va me...punir ?

Connaissant les goûts assez futés de Levi, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va m'arriver une fois à son bureau. J'ai trahi sa confiance, je lui ai désobéi en me transformant en titan alors que je lui avais promis de garder mon calme.

J'essaie mentalement de me calmer mais aussi physiquement car la grosse bosse qui se forme sur mon pantalon ne veut pas s'en aller. Oui, il m'arrive d'être assez excité par ce qu'il me fait mais je crois qu'il ne va pas me donner le lot de douceur.

Mais un lot de douleur.

Je suis dans la merde.

Je rampe dans les couloirs, les fourmis dans le ventre. Non, pas des papillons lorsque l'on est amoureux, c'est surtout la désagréable sensation qui remue dans notre petit ventre. Mon cœur est beaucoup trop rapide pour que je puisse me calmer. Et malgré ça, mon érection n'est toujours pas revenu à sa position normale et je suis heureux de constater que personne ne se promène dans les couloirs à part le seul humain-titan qui va bien se faire tapoter sur le pétou !

Je soupire. Ça m'énerve tout ça. Être le soumis de mon petit ami. Je rêve souvent pendant des nuits que je le soumettes à moi. Et ce sont de très beaux rêves. Mais cette fois, c'est pour une tout autre raison : j'ai simplement fait une énorme erreur. Une énorme merde, comme le dirait Jean.

Un certain avantage avec Levi, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. Lui à nos côtés, on doit obéir à chacun de ses ordres, qu'ils soient bons ou pas. Si qui que ce soit lui désobéit, on peut en avoir le poing plein la gueule, et je ne parle pas de son genou...

Je toque à la porte, la respiration saccadée. Je ne perçois que le bruit de ses pas, de plusieurs feuilles qui se froissent et un grognement typique de Levi. Rien que ce son-là me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- **Ouais**.

J'ouvre la porte et l'aperçois à moitié allongé sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées sur son bureau en bois massif. Il tient à une main des feuilles qui présentent sûrement des rapports de voyage et de l'autre, un verre d'alcool. OK, l'alcool veut tout dire. Frustration, colère, excitation et une bonne envie de punir quelqu'un. J'ai suffisamment connu Levi pour savoir que l'alcool fait de lui un être bien plus dominant qu'il ne le paraît déjà.

\- **Bonsoir Lev..**

\- **Monsieur** , rétorque sévèrement Levi.

\- **Bonsoir Monsieur…** , dis-je dans un murmure mal formé.

Je ferme la porte, voulant éviter le moindre sarcasme de Levi et aussi pour plus d'intimité. Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un entre sans que la porte soit fermé, par une surprise qui risquerait de traumatiser la moitié d'un être.

\- **Je ne suis pas fière du tout, Eren**.

Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je baisse la tête, déçu de moi-même.

\- **J'espère que tu connais la raison de ta visite ici ? Eren Jäger ? Répond**.

\- **Oui, monsieur. Je connais la raison, monsieur**.

\- **Je veux l'entendre, pour bien être sûr que tu ne te trompe pas**.

Son ton est sec et froid, ce qui me donne envie de pleurer. Je l'ai déçu et j'en subi les conséquences. J'inspire profondément pour refouler mes larmes.

\- **Je vous ai déçu par rapport à ce qui s'est passé en dehors des murs, je me suis transformé en titan alors que je n'en avais pas l'accord du chef et je ne vous ai pas écouté**.

\- **Et vois-tu où ça t'a mené ?**

\- **Oui, monsieur**.

\- **Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, Eren** **?** demande-t-il en se levant pour se placer devant moi.

Mes yeux sont toujours baissés, le regard pointé sur mes pieds, et les bras ballonnant sur tout le long de mon corps.

\- **Oui, monsieur…**

Je suffoque lorsqu'il se penche vers moi et qu'il me mord le lobe de mon oreille. Mais ce fut de courte durée car ce dernier recule et lève mon menton pour faire rencontrer mon regard dans le sien.

\- **Tu connais la procédure, _chaton_**.

Machinalement et obéissant à son ordre silencieux, je me déshabille sous l'œil sévère de Levi avec son verre à la main. Il s'assied sur la table, croisant les jambes et prend une gorgée du liquide fort. J'enlève ma dernière pièce de vêtement et me retrouve tout nu devant mon petit ami. Je me sens terriblement timide après ça mais je suis dur comme la pierre.

Levi se retient de rire face à mon membre qui s'aligne comme une bâton. Je sens mes joues se chauffer avec violence. Pour être honnête, je me sens terriblement gêné nu comme un ver devant Levi et pourtant, il m'a vu ainsi dans cette tenue d'Adam des milliers de fois. Je soupçonne l'atmosphère dominatrice planer au-dessus de nous, sûrement dans le but de me faire comprendre que je dois obéir à n'importe quel ordre donné par mon...maître.

- **C'est bien, _chaton_** , me complimente Levi. **Mets-toi à quatre pattes devant le lit, et tout de suite**.

J'obtempère sans broncher en prenant bien appui de mes avant-bras sur le matelas. Je déglutis violemment, écoutant les moindres faits et gestes de Levi derrière moi.

Je sais qu'il est devant sa commode où sont rangés tous ses jouets. J'ignore seulement ce que mon maître va prendre, tout dépend de la nature de ma bêtise.

Je sursaute violemment lorsque j'entends le coup d'un martinet claquer sur le sol, comme pour vérifier sa qualité. Il s'avance vers moi, j'écoute attentivement chaque mouvement qu'il procède.

\- **Ah !**

Je hurle sans le vouloir. Je viens de recevoir un coup de martinet sur ma cuisse droite. Je ressens encore la douleur et mes larmes s'apprêtent à me monter aux yeux. Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je ne peux supporter la douleur, ça ferait trop mal à mon petit cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine d'une violence profonde. Je serre les draps aussi fort que je peux. Ça me fait aussi tellement mal de le voir aussi en colère contre moi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille mais la voix du Titan m'a poussé à faire des choses dont ma conscience m'aurait interdit de faire.

Soudainement, la voix glaciale de Levi me sort de ma rêverie.

\- **Silence, _chaton_**.

J'essaie de rester silencieux, Levi mais as-tu vu la façon dont tu m'as fouetté ?! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui dire ça… Mais malgré tout, il m'aurait fait comprendre une fois de plus par les gestes et non pas les mots sur le comment je dois respecter un ordre. Mais il y a une chose qui peut le rendre un peu plus joyeux lors d'une punition.

\- **Alors met-moi un bâillon !** crie-je de toute mes forces.

Je retiens ma respiration. Mes yeux, écarquillés et humides fixent le drap immaculé de blancheur. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau a décidé de faire à ce moment-là ? Deux décisions s'ouvrent à Levi : soit, il accepte ma requête et me bâillonne pour honorer mon silence, soit il ne cède pas à ma requête et continue à me faire goûter la douleur que je mérite. Dans les deux cas, il me punira toujours, je doute qu'il change d'avis sur ce point-là.

\- **Tiens, tiens...** fait Levi d'un air narquois, **c'est la première fois que tu me demandes ça**. **Tu veux toujours garder ta saleté de fierté ? Tu ne veux pas gémir pour moi ? Répond**.

- **Je...je veux…montrer que je suis fort** , balbutié-je, embarrassé par la voix rauque de Levi au-dessus de moi.

- **Si tu veux tellement me montrer que tu es fort, ferme donc ton clapet**.

Donc il a choisi de ne pas me mettre de bâillon. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, sans le vouloir, je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir de tristesse.

Mais au lieu de ruminer sur moi-même, j'essaie de percevoir ce que fait Levi. J'entends un léger froissement de tissu. Je perçois les pas de Levi s'approcher de moi et glisser ses mains sur mes joues. Le tissu qu'il tient est le masque qu'il avait il y a des années lorsqu'il nous a incité à moi et aux autres de faire le ménage dans tels et tels lieux où la poussière y régnait.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le doux tissu se pose sur mes lèvres. Levi, avec ses mains expertes, noue le bandeau derrière mon crâne et se contente, une fois fini, de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Ce doux contact me laisse rêveur.

Mais ce doux moment se raccourcit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Une douleur piquante s'est ancrée dans la peau de ma fesse gauche. Levi me martèle de coup de fouet, sans s'arrêter.

\- **Sais-tu qu'une fois qu'on y prend l'habitude de se faire fouetter ainsi, on sent que la douleur peut vite passer au plaisir, chaton ?** murmure Levi à mon oreille après quelques secondes d'arrêt.

Je secoue la tête, trop occupé à essayer de penser à autre chose que la douleur aiguë sur mes deux extrémités de mon postérieur.

\- **Pour l'instant...contente-toi seulement de comprendre où est ta place ici**.

Je gémis une fois de plus au coup des plus violents du martinet. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un gémissement mais plutôt d'un cri intérieur. Parfois, le cri peut libérer de nombreuses choses mais même si je le voulais, Levi m'aurait encore fait plus mal que ça.

Sans que je m'y attende, les coups s'arrêtent. C'est fini, enfin… Les yeux fermés et humides, mes joues s'inondent sans arrêt de larmes chaudes. Je me sens humilié dans cette position avec mes fesses à l'air, devant Levi qui doit se délecter de la vue. Je me sens frustré d'avoir désobéi à mon petit ami.

La douceur me manque. Levi, le Levi que j'aime me manque. Je n'aime pas celui qui est derrière moi, je le déteste. Je veux simplement fuir. Fuir et être loin de tout ça, de toute cette douleur qui me hante encore, de cette frustration de m'être transformé en titan. Pourquoi tout ça nous arrive, pourquoi sommes-nous enfermé comme des bêtes en cage ? Pour nous protéger des titans qui bouffent des humains ? D'un côté, je trouve ça tellement pathétique mais je sais exactement que c'est pour assurer la protection du peuple, des humains.

Mais honnêtement, j'en ai marre de vivre ainsi comme une merde, comme un faible.

Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas faible mais psychologiquement, je ne peux plus avancer en compagnie de la douleur. Je veux juste de la tendresse, l'amour de mon petit ami.

Je veux simplement qu'il me fasse l'amour comme il le fait tout le temps, même quand je ne supporte pas qu'il m'embête lorsque je fais quelque chose à côté ou même lorsqu'il m'embrasse en public car ça m'embarrasse. Pour une fois, je veux tout ça. Me contenter de vivre normalement.

\- **_Chaton_ , debout**, ordonne Levi.

Pour moins supporter quoi que ce soit lié à la douleur, j'obéis et me retourne vers lui, la tête baissée. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit avec cette expression.

- **Maintenant, je vais te baiser aussi fort que je peux et tu en redemanderas. Penche-toi sur le bureau !**

J'obtempère en plaçant mes mains sur le bureau mais Levi les prend et les place derrière mon dos. Un contact froid me fait glapir. J'essaie de me retourner mais une de ses mains vient de plaquer ma tête contre le bois froid de son bureau. Je gémis.

\- **Ne sois pas si pressé, _chaton_ …**

Un clic retentit dans toute la chambre. Je sais parfaitement que Levi vient de me menotter. Ce dernier contourne le bureau et ouvre un tiroir pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant. Avec une lenteur parfaitement calculé, Levi se place derrière moi. Il repose le tube à côté de moi et entreprend de passer sa douce main sur tout le long de mon dos. Je soupire d'aise.

C'est comme ça que j'aime. J'aime quand il me donne ce genre d'attention. La tendresse mélangée à la douleur, rien n'est plus délectant que tout ceci.

\- **Bordel, t'as vraiment une de ces peaux satinées…**

Sa voix rauque manque de me faire chavirer. Je me sens si pressé de l'avoir en moi, dur et ardent.

Je sens sa langue caresser la moindre parcelle de ma peau sur mon dos, je manque même de gémir en même temps de soupirer tellement c'est bon. Ma tête tourne, je me sens frustré qu'il ne vient pas immédiatement.

\- **Tu la veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ferme les yeux pour faire durer le plaisir qui se consume en moi. Un mélange de luxure et de tendresse brûle à travers tout mon corps.

\- **Hmm…**

\- **Oui ?** demande Levi malicieusement.

Il sait très bien que je ne peux dire quoi que soit. Il joue avec moi, il essaie de me faire craquer.

Ses mains se promènent sur mes fesses pour les faire écarter, révélant mon fragile orifice qu'il a déjà tant malmené. Levi passe un doigt discret au-dessus, me faisant cambrer un peu plus vers lui.

\- **Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es puni ?**

Je garde toujours les yeux fermés, embarrassé par son souffle chaude qui traverse mon oreille.

\- **Seigneur, n'importe quel mec ici te voudrait maintenant…**

Je sursaute lorsque Levi me claque légèrement ma fesse droite, provoquant un délicieux frisson sur tout le long de mon échine.

\- **Merde** , jure Levi en prenant le tube.

J'entends le bouchon du tube s'ouvrir et le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire. Le membre dur et brûlant se place sur ma raie, je gémis.

Mon corps n'est plus que désir d'être possédé. Je n'attend que ça, que Levi m'enfonce sans ménagement, qu'il me comble de bonheur. Même en ayant marre de la société de maintenant, je veux que Levi et moi formons quelque chose de fort, comme nous le faisons chaque jour depuis quatre ans. Mon amour pour lui est tellement fort que j'aperçois des étoiles se former devant moi.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : le toucher.

\- **Hmm !**

\- **Ça va, j'arrive, _chaton_**.

Le liquide froid coule de la raie de mes fesses jusqu'à mon orifice avec le membre de Levi contre moi. Levi caresse délicatement mon orifice avant d'enfoncer un doigt, puis un autre. Je gémis à sa soudaine préparation si délectable.

Levi retire mon bandeau. Je prends un grand bouffée d'air avant de lui dire ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

\- **Levi… Aie !**

Mon « maître » vient de me claquer la fesse gauche, me faisant sursauter. J'en avais oublié tout de suite les convenances.

\- **Monsieur… Je vous en prie…**

\- **Tu souhaites quelque chose, chaton ?**

\- **S'il...vous plaît…**

Levi enfonce plus profondément ses doigts en moi, exécutant des signes de ciseaux.

\- **Monsieur…**

\- **Hm ? Tch, tu es ridicule mais tellement mignon**.

Il retire ses doigts et s'enfonce en moi, prenant mes fesses pour plus les écarter. Je crie de bonheur mélangé à la douleur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été arraché en deux mais grâce au lubrifiant, cela fait moins mal que d'habitude.

Je sais que Levi fait toujours en sorte que la douleur s'estompe rapidement car il passe sa main sur mon corps pour me prendre le membre et commencer à le caresser.

\- **Oh oui… Monsieur, continuez...comme ça…**

\- **N'est-ce pas délicieux de se faire prendre comme ça ?**

\- **Oui…**

Levi commence de doux va-et-vient, essayant d'éviter le maximum de me faire mal. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait prescrit des épines dans mon for intérieur. Je souffle pour faire partir cette gêne et commence à me détendre avec la main de Levi sur mon membre.

\- **C'est trop bon d'être en toi, putain…** , murmure Levi d'une voix rauque. **Je ne m'en lasserais jamais**.

Son compliment me va droit au cœur. Levi doit me voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate qu'on aurait écrasée. Je sais parfaitement que de base, je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné mais pas dans ces moments-là.

Des gémissements rauques s'élèvent dans la chambre, montrant une certaine excitation de nos deux corps enfin liés. Les doigts de Levi enserrant mes hanches pour me retenir de tomber, il accélère la cadence contre moi, touchant ma prostate. Je pousse un cri d'extase, désirant qu'il touche une fois de plus à cet endroit sensible de son membre volumineux qui écartèle sans arrêt mon orifice.

D'un côté, ça me fait mal, je me sens détruire de l'intérieur mais à chaque coup sur ma prostate, la douleur laisse place à du plaisir. Accompagnant aussi ses vas-et-viens rapide sur mon membre. J'espère juste que les autres combattants ne soient pas réveillés ou dérangés par nos cris, surtout les miens d'ailleurs qui se font de plus en plus fort à l'instant où je sens que je vais bientôt atteindre les étoiles.

\- **Ne jouis pas tout de suite** , ordonne Levi d'une voix essoufflée.

- **Je...je vous en prie...Levi…** , supplié-je, subissant les pénétrations plus rudes.

Il s'arrête brutalement, toujours en moi, en voulant sûrement prendre en considération le moment propice.

\- **As-tu compris tes erreurs ?** demande sévèrement Levi, **pourtant tu y prends beaucoup de plaisir, dois-je te rappeler que tu es puni ?**

Sans répondre à Levi, je me contente de reprendre une respiration normale et de ressentir la moindre parcelle du membre de Levi en moi. Je n'arrive cependant pas à contrôler mes battements de mon cœur qui s'enjaillent comme si j'étais sur le point de me faire manger par un titan.

Levi reprend la cadence, m'arrachant un grognement. D'une voix essoufflée, je murmure sous l'effet de l'émotion :

\- **Levi… Je suis...ah ! dé-désolé !**

\- **Tu es désolé ? C'est nouveau ça. En tout cas, tu sembles avoir compris ton erreur**.

La seule chose que j'ai le plus envie de faire avec Levi est de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, malgré les dangers qui nous entourent. Malgré tous ces titans qui souhaitent avoir nos boyaux sur leur papilles.

\- **Jouis, imbécile de titan**.

Sans préambule, ma semence s'écoule à grand jet sur le bureau de Levi. Mes cordes vocales se brisent au puissant cri que j'émets, une légère onde d'inquiétude monte en moi, pensant aux visages des autres se demandant ce qu'il se passe ici.

Étant contracté à cause de ma jouissance, Levi jouis en moi dans un râle de plaisir, dans un dernier coup puissant contre ma hanche. Ma joue me démange à force d'avoir râper sans cesse contre le bois.

\- **Bordel de merde, Eren…**

Je soupire, les étoiles dans les yeux et la respiration saccadée. Jamais, oh grand jamais je n'ai eu une jouissance aussi puissante de tous les rapports que Levi et moi avions eu. Je tente de me redresser mais Levi me maintient pour me retirer les menottes et me soulève d'un geste précis après être doucement sorti de mon orifice, sûrement à demi-détruite par ses coups robustes. Ce qui ne me déplaît pas au contraire…

Levi me tient par la taille, me fixant de ses yeux bleu-vert de tout son âme. Il essaie de me maintenir car au vu de mon titubement, je risque de tomber sur le côté. C'est de sa faute aussi si je suis dans cet état-là !

\- **Là tout de suite, j'ai envie d'autre chose** , déclare Levi.

\- **Et c'est quoi ?** demandé-je d'une voix faible mais envahi de défi en me léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Levi fronce des sourcils, consterné par mon geste explicite. Il me prend par le bras et me jette brutalement sur le lit et se place au-dessus de moi.

\- **Tu le sais très bien, abruti**.

\- **Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises** , dis-je d'une voix douce emplie d'amour.

Je lui caresse la joue d'un geste très tendre. De toute évidence, je me sens à fleur de peau en ce moment et j'ai juste besoin de tendresse. Et Levi le sait parfaitement bien.

Ce dernier s'approche de moi, frôlant mes lèvres au passage. Je sens son souffle chaud contre les lèvres. Ces dernières viennent se plaquer sur les miennes, ouvrant un passage pour accéder à ma langue, créant un ballet langoureux et enivrant. Levi vient enrouler ses doigts aux miens et les met sur chaque côté de ma tête. Mon cœur bat à tout allure, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais lâcher la chaleur qui émane de moi et de Levi. Je ferme les yeux, m'apprêtant à passer la nuit la plus longue et la plus sensuelle de toute.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Et voilà c'était mon tout premier écrit ! ^^ Je ne compte pas faire seulement un seul mais plusieurs. J'ai bien aimé écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire cette fanfiction.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster l'autre histoire qui concerne d'autres personnages, j'ai mes oraux d'espagnols à passer la semaine prochaine, autrement dit, je stresse !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


End file.
